


I hate me more than I hate you

by Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Basketball, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Setting - AU, can be seen as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin/pseuds/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin
Summary: Sasuke vents and Naruto listens.I don’t own Naruto. If I did abs would be everywhere.





	I hate me more than I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really bad day and decided to vent through fan fiction, sorry but also not cause I honestly felt a little better after writing this.
> 
> Also the only reason I chose basketball is cause I’m obsessed with Kuroko no basket.

Naruto and Sasuke have grown up together but that didn’t mean they were friends. When they were kids they would play on opposite teams during street basketball across from their school. Then in high school they both signed up for the basketball team and had to play together. 

Surprisingly they worked incredibly well together even though they spent half the games arguing and trying to out do each other. So to say they knew each other back to front was an understatement, thus it was no surprise that when Sasuke started acting differently Naruto was the first to notice. 

“Come on teme pay attention to the fucking ball!” Naruto yelled. 

“Language Uzumaki!” Kakashi, their couch, yelled. 

“Sorry,” he said and turned back to Sasuke. “Seriously dude what’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing,” Sasuke replied and walked away clearly done with the conversation. 

Naruto went back to the game but made a mental note to talk to him later. 

Through out their practice Naruto noticed more things about Sasuke that worried him. For a while now their usually snarky comments were more one sided, Sasuke was quiet and more in his own head. It had been happening more often for a handful of weeks now but Naruto hadn’t been worrying ‘till recently. 

During the middle of the practice Kiba started talking to Sasuke, Naruto didn’t mean to but he heard part of the conversation. 

“My parents are being annoying,” Kiba complained. 

“I don’t care,” Sasuke replied. 

“No but you have idea how lucky you are to just have your brother.” 

“Sure whatever, I’m going to the bathroom,” Sasuke said as he walked away towards the lockers. 

Naruto didn’t think twice he just walked after him, knowing something was wrong. 

He walked into the locker quietly until he found Sasuke sitting in the darkest corner pulling off his shoes, silent tears fell down his cheeks. 

“Hey man, you ok?” Naruto asked softly. 

Sasuke didn’t answer he just wiped his face with his shirt and sniffed. 

“Hey it’s ok you can talk to me if you want.”

“Go away,” he voice cracked. 

“Yea no chance of that,” Naruto said as he sat down next to him. “So what’s going on.”

“Nothing.”

“Sasuke-“

“Just shut up and go away dobe.”

“I was wondering where your stupid insults went,” Naruto laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood. 

“What do you mean?”

“You seriously didn’t think I would notice how quiet you’ve been recently? Whether you like it or not I know you, so tell me what’s going on.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re pushy?”

“Yea, you, multiple times. Now stop changing the subject.”

Sasuke sighed and put his face in his hands. 

“I just.. it’s so hard sometimes. Everything I try to do I fail at.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yea it is, my brother is perfect and every teacher just keeps saying how they expected more from me because of him. I just can’t do anything right and nothing is enough. No matter how hard I try all anyone sees in me is the boy that saw his dead parents or Itachi’s little brother, I’m nothing else.” 

“I don’t see you like that,” Naruto said quietly running his hand up and down Sasuke’s back as his shoulders shook. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say to someone comforting you.”

“I don’t give a shit.” 

“You really hate me don’t you?” 

“No, I... I hate me more than I hate you.”

“Why would you hate yourself?”

“I’m a failure, people only like me for my looks, they think my darkness is sexy and no one gives a shit that I’m hurting. I can’t stand myself. I look in the mirror and I see shit. Nothing ever goes right for me, it’s like the world just wants me to have a horrible life.” By this point he was basically sobbing, clearly he had been carrying this weight for a long time. 

“That’s a lot.”

“Yea,” he said as he wiped his eyes but that didn’t stop the tears. 

“For one thing, you’re wrong I don’t see you as anything but an asshole.”

“Dick.”

“Ignoring that for now, but fuck everyone else, in a few months we’ll be in college so it shouldn’t matter what they think.”

“But-“

“Shut up while I’m making you feel better,” Sasuke chuckled a little. “But you are not a failure. You’re great at basketball, not as good as me but still.” 

Sasuke threw a little punch into Naruto’s arm that wasn’t around him. 

“Seriously you’re great you just can’t see it yet.”

“Hm.”

“Say it.”

“What?”

“That you’re great.”

“Seriously?”

“Yea say it,” Naruto smiled brightly.

Sasuke sighed then took a deep breath and spoke. 

“I’m great.”

“Louder.”

“I’m great,” he was still fairly quiet. 

“Louder!”

“Everyone will hear.”

“So?”

“No I’m not doing it.”

“Fine, then let’s compromise, every morning before school you have to say it.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope I will find you and make you say it.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I don’t care,” he shrugged. 

“Thank you Naruto,” Sasuke seemed to relax into Naruto’s side. 

“Anytime,” he used his thumb to wipe the tears from the other boy’s face and wrapped his arm tightly around him. 

After a few moments Sasuke sat up again then walked to his bag and pulled out his water bottle. He splashed his face and turned back to Naruto. 

“Do I look like shit?”

“Always.”


End file.
